


A New Family

by Kassius



Series: Tumblr Shortfic Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childbirth, Dorian gives an unmanly and unfabulous sound, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>cullen holding his baby for the first time ಥ‿ಥ</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> cullen holding his baby for the first time ಥ‿ಥ

She’s warm and soft in his arms. It’s been a long day for them both. While she can’t go out to represent the Inquisition herself anymore, she meets with nobles and commoners and farmers alike, talking with them about their day and their problems.

Always looking for a way to improve their lives.

She still judges those that Orlais and Fereldan cannot come to a final decision on. Divine Victoria was a common sight during the later months of the pregnancy, blessing the child and the parents.

Cullen smiles into her neck, hands on her full tummy. Dorian, who refused to leave while his friend was in such a state, estimated the due date within the next week.

As such he’s been moved into a makeshift flat made on the landing. Once the baby is old enough, it will be modified into it’s room where it can grow into it’s own space and person.

His thoughts stop when she shifts, waking with a frown. “Cullen?” She sits up slightly, hand on her stomach and breathes slowly, clearly trying to calm herself.

The blonde sits up with his wife, holding her hand. “Yes, love? Do you think it’s time?” She nods, continuing to breathe before she gasps. He doesn’t need to be told to get Dorian, almost jumping down the stairs to thump his fist on the door.

The Tevinter doesn’t need to ask, running up the stairs with Cullen behind him and he’s talking before he clears the bannister. “When did your water break? How far apart are the contractions? Cullen, get Giselle, the surgeon and the midwives.”

He doesn’t want to leave. Her gasps of pain coming quicker but Dorian practically shoots lightning at him to make him move. “The faster you move the quicker you’re back by her side!”

In his franctic running through the keep, everyone companion that had remained is trailing behind the crew that Cullen hustles up the stairs. He’s about to enter, to take his place beside his wife when the more traditional, but high recommended, midwife stops him.

"No men in the delivery room."

Dorian gives an indignant squawk when he’s almost thrown out and the two men are almost left to stand on the stairs in pensive and shocked silence.

The scream that should have rocked the tower however, has Bull breaking the door open for them.

 

She’s gasping, taking deep breathes when Dorian sits beside her on the bed and Cullen crawls to sit behind her, holding one hand as Dorian takes the other. The mage’s hand is on her stomach, rubbing in circles between contractions and Cullen is smoothing his hand over her head.

She doesn’t know how much more she can take. Dorian and Cullen are both trembling, their hands bruised and sore from her own. The midwives are telling her to push, breathe, push, breathe and push.

She’s glad for their presence. Cullen’s body is hard and soft behind her, keeping her steady and withstanding her thrashing. Dorian’s hand is warm and eases some of the pain, but he refuses to use any magic unless it’s required.

She gasps, breathing as deep as she can, almost smiling when the midwife gives a relieved exclamation. “I can see the head!”

She pushes harder this time and feels Cullen tense as if he’s willing his strength to her.

 

It’s here. It’s over.

Their baby is crying as it gets cleaned off, she’s resting as the surgeon and Dorian stitch and heal her and Cullen releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when it’s brought over.

"It’s a beautiful little girl. What will you name her?" He doesn’t listen, can’t focus past the little button nose, the bubbling little cries that come from the bundle being set in his wife’s arms.

A girl.

He has a daughter.

Cullen vaguely registers his soft, awestruck words, “ _Maker, she’s beautiful”._

He sits where Dorian was, everyone leaving the new family alone and he can’t swallow past a lump in his throat.

A daughter. Maker’s breath, they made a baby and now she’s here.

She’s giggling at him. He can’t stop staring as a tiny hand comes out and her mother takes his hand, giving their baby girl his finger to hold.

Cullen wants to speak but what comes out is a low whine at how  _small_  her hand is. It can only barely wrap around his thumb.

"You can hold her." He can- what?  _Hold her?_

He nods dumbly, shaking arms lifting and obediently following the instructions on how to hold her. Cradle the head in the elbow, hand under the bottom to support the body, feet in the opposite elbow.

He chokes. He can’t speak even when he tries. She’s so small, soft and her honey-amber eyes peer up at him, curious. Her hand comes out again and grips his shirt in a grip as strong as steel.

Cullen whines again, almost crying with an overwhelming joy, happiness, completion in his chest.

_Oh Maker he has a daughter and he can’t even get a hello out._


End file.
